Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 648 - Grocery Delivery
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #648 - Grocery Delivery is the six-hundred forty-eighth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eighth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Medication and Depression Kurt waits for Wolfie for some time, then heads out of his Hidey Hole. He welcomes any new viewers from F1 2016 and thanks them for checking out other series. Kurt says he went to behavioral health doctors in Seattle, taking advantage of cheaper health care in Washington than Arizona. Last year Kurt started taking Prozac to deal with his crippling social anxiety, and mentions the dizziness he had on Saturday because of it. The game briefly freezes, and Kurt finds a floating grass block with a rose and blames it. He says he's talking about it to remove some of the stigma, and hopes that pretty soon the negative side-effects go away. However, it will take at least a month for the positive effects to be noticed. Question: You often stated that you get most things online, and don't do much IRL shopping. Has that changed, or are you trying to change that? And what do you not shop online for? For convenience and price, Kurt has ordered a lot of things online. Heck, he even found a fan cheaper on Amazon than Target. Due to being told not to drive, Kurt tried ordering groceries online. It was a pleasant experience because he had a coupon, but likely won't do it again. One mistake was the cheddar cheese Kurt ordered, but was actually cheese-like product. Kurt buys all his clothes online, and electronics as well, not understanding people going to Best Buys. Question: If you could decide where NASA would send the next space probe, which destination would you choose? There has been approval for an orbiter going to Europa, but Kurt would want a lander to go there. Kurt says that he is going to the September NASA Social at JPL in Pasadena for Cassini's final plunge into Saturn. He is thinking of driving down to Los Angeles from Seattle, as that sounds more attractive than flying into LAX. There will be photos and tweets at the very least from the NASA Social. Kurt regrettably says he has still not settled on an eclipse plan. Question: I was wondering if you heard anything regarding the new Faraday electronic car that was shown at CES this year? There was a fair amount of controversy about this company, Tesla seems to have the bulk of the electric car market. Do you feel enough is being done to develop electric vehicles? Not too in the know, Kurt says that competition is good against Tesla. A lot of big companies are also getting into the electric car game, but some things are not ready for primetime yet. There's a long way to go with electric cars, but development is happening together. Kurt finds a crevasse in the snow. Question: Have you ever seen one of the long-running BBC series The Sky at Night that used to be present by sir Patrick Moore? Kurt says that this series has not really made it to the United States, he's only heard of it via twitter. He had never heard of Doctor Who before the series got rebooted.